Modern turbine engines, such as turbine engines for commercial aircraft, include support frames that structurally support an inner frame case and an outer frame case of the turbine engine. In one configuration, multiple tierods are arranged radially around the inner frame case and connect the inner frame case to the outer frame case in a spoke configuration. In this configuration, the tierods are fastened to the inner and outer frame cases using bolts, or other fasteners, that pass through holes in both the frame case and the corresponding tierod base. A separate clinch nut and anti-rotation component is used with each fastener to maintain the fastener in place and to prevent the fastener from counter rotating and disengaging.
Some turbine engine designs, such as those with a small core structure, have insufficient clearance for a clinch nut and other anti-rotating components.